Magical Musical
by LilPadfootChicky
Summary: A bunch of oneshot songs that have nothing to do with each other... and I don't want to make a different thing for each of them : If there's any songs you'd like to see, please let me know and I'll see what I can do!
1. Ronnie's Daddy

Ronnie's daddy was taking him fishin'  
When he was eight years old  
A little girl came through the front gate holding a fishing pole  
His dad looked down and smiled, said we can't leave her behind  
Son, I know you don't want her to go but someday you'll change your mind  
And Ronnie said "Take Fred and George, take Percy, please, take my best friend Bo  
Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go  
Take any boy in the world  
Daddy, please don't take the girl

Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Ten years down the road  
He held her tight and kissed her lips  
In front of the picture show  
Death Eater came and pulled his wand  
Grabbed her by the arm Said "If you do what I tell you to, there won't be any harm"

And Ronnie said "Take my money, take my wand, take my omnioculars.  
Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me  
Here's my Comet 260  
Mister give it a whirl  
But please don't take the girl

Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Five years down the road  
There's going to be a little one, and she says it's time to go  
Doctor says the baby's fine but you'll have to leave  
'Cause his momma's fading fast and Ronnie hit his knees  
And there he prayed  
"Take the very breath you gave me  
Take the heart from my chest  
I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me  
Make this my last request  
Take me out of this world  
God, please don't take the girl"

Ronnie's daddy  
Was taking him fishin'  
When he was eight years old


	2. Ginny's Everything

"Harry!" three voices called through the roaring wind. "You can get him, we believe in you!" Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were trapped behind a golden force field that had encaged their best friend with his worst enemy.

"So Tom, you ready to die?" Harry called out bravely. His wand was pointed straight for Voldemort's heart. The monster cringed at his birth name.

"How dare you use that? Crucio!" The Gryffindors watched as their hero withered in pain under the spell.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Ginny yelled. She threw herself against the bars, praying to get through. A bright blue glowed for a moment before it threw the red head to the ground five feet away.

"Ginny!" Harry screamed. The dark lord released his spell. He looked between the panting boy at his feet and the crying girl he was looking at.

"Shall I give her a turn? Would you like that, Potter?" His malicious red eyes gleamed as he strode towards the edge of his boundaries.

"No! Please, whatever you were going to do to her, do it to me… please!" Harry begged, gasping for breath.

"Have it your way, CRUCIO!" Harry fought to hold the screams in, but this was more intense then he'd ever experienced. As the screams tore their way out of his throat, he looked at Ginny through slit eyes. The pain was gone as quickly as it came.

"Had enough Potter?" Harry slowly rose to his feet.

"Never." His green eyes shown, standing out from his sweaty face. Voldemort turned and threw down the shield.

"Crucio!" He cast the spell straight at Ginny. She fell to the floor in screaming.

"NOO!" Harry screamed out! He ran full force and Voldemort and threw himself forward. Ron rushed forward to help his sister stand. When she gained her balance again, he explained what had happened.

"Harry tackled Voldemort; they've been going at it for about three minutes." Hermione came up behind them.

"Harry's getting tired. I don't know how much longer he can make it." She said worriedly. They watched their friend go down time and time again.

"You can not beat me! You have defied me for the last time! Give it up while you still can!"

"I'm never going to let you win." Harry said as he shakily pushed himself into a crouching position. "You're never going to control the world." He lifted one leg up. "I'm going to make sure you go down, and take myself with you if I have to." He was now in a fully standing.

"Now I'm going to make sure you never hurt my friends again. AVADA KADAVERA!" HE screamed. Voldemort was caught by surprise that Harry had used an Unforgivable. The shocked expression was frozen onto his face as he fell, stiff as a board, to the floor.

"Harry!" The girls screamed as he took a slow step, before falling once more.

"Are you okay, mate? Talk to me!" Harry looked up at Ron. He felt his head lifted into a lap.

"Ginny?" He whispered groggily.

"H-harry?" She reached down and kissed his forehead.

"I'll m-miss you guys," He gave a weak smile. Hermione kneeled down on Harry's left and grabbed his hand.

"Dumbledore's on his way. But he won't be here for a while. If you can wait a few moments more you'll be fine." She said holding back the tears. Harry shook his head slowly.

"It's my time. Mum says so." His eyes slipped closed.

"Harry!" Ron said. He couldn't watch his friend die. Only a few moments more and he'd be fine.

"G-ginny. There's something in my pocket for you." He motioned with his finger towards the pocket closest to Hermione. She quickly but gently reached in and removed a sheet of paper. Ginny took it from her and read Harry's tidy scrawl. Hermione and Ron leaned over her shoulders to see what he had written.

Ginny

She's a yellow pair of running shoes  
A holey pair of jeans  
She looks great in cheap sunglasses  
She looks great in anything  
She's I want a piece of chocolate  
Take me to a game  
She's I can't find a thing to wear  
Now and then she's moody

She's a broom like a firebolt  
With her red hair a-blowing  
She's a soft place to land  
And a good feeling knowing  
She's a warm conversation  
That I wouldn't miss for nothing  
She's a fighter when she's mad  
And she's a lover when she's loving

[Chorus  
And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
'Cause she's everything to me

She's a Friday out on the town  
And a game girl on Saturday  
She's a cross around her neck  
And a cuss word 'cause its Monday  
She's a bubble bath and candles  
Baby come and kiss me  
She's a glass of firewhisky  
And she's feeling kinda tipsy

[Repeat chorus

She's the voice I love to hear  
Someday when I'm ninety  
She's that wooden rocking chair  
I want rocking right beside me  
Everyday that passes  
I only love her more  
Yeah, she's the one  
That I'd lay down my own life for

And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
She's everything to me  
Yeah she's everything to me

I know this may be a shock, but I was hoping you'd want to go out with me... I love you, Ginny.

- Harry

When they finished reading they looked up. Harry had his head in Ginny's la[, a hand in each of his friends, and was laying motionless.

"He's gone." Hermione whispered. Ron kicked several rocks around, while letting his tears finally flow. Ginny looked down at the man she had loved since she was eleven.

"Everything I ever wanted, and everything I need, he's everything to me" Ginny sang as tears began to fall from her blue eyes. "I love you too, Harry. Good-bye."


	3. Yo Dawg! She want's me

"Yo dawg!" Fred said, walking up to his brother.

"What the bloody hell did you just say?" George said appalled.

"I'm getting my groove on, bro! I took a betizzle from angie baby, fidy sickles fer a whole day!" Fred said moving his arms wildly around. His twin looked at him oddly.

"You mean Angelina bet 50 sickles that you couldn't talk American for a whole day?" Fred nodded eagerly.

"Forizzle my nizzle!" He glanced around before lowering his voice. George had to lean in to catch what he was told. "She also said that if I got you started I'd get double. But I'm not allowed to mention it." He gave his brother a knowing look.

"Fizzle, I believe I'm in... izzle..." He screwed his face. "This is going be hard."

_...Almost the end of the day..._

"Damn! look at dat, dawg!" Fred said pointing at a blonde walking towards them.

"Jessizzle! we messed 'round da other night!" George said staring.

"Yo lyin', dawg! Jessy-baby said she was wit' me! Jus' last night!" Fred said staring at his brother. The two boys turned to each other.

"I think you need to get yo mind straightened out!" George waved his wand and some music started to play.

_[George:_  
Attention Ladies and Gentlemen...  
School's in!

_[Fred:_  
Man, shut up

_[George:_  
Time to teach you a little somethin' bro

_[Fred:_  
Haha! Ya right!

_[George:_  
What? What's this you say?

_[Fred:_  
Just back off dawg. She wants me

_[George:_  
Are You talkin' junk?

_[Fred:_  
Haha! Dude you can't have her...C'mon

_[George:_  
Check it out  
Saw you when you were trying to kick it to her  
Got a little kiss and you were  
Tellin everybody that she was into you   
Don't tell me you think you got her  
It's all become a little hotter  
She's been going with me, I guess you never knew  
Don't get hung up about it  
It's not you that she needs...  
No... 

_[Chorus:_  
I'm the one, she told me so  
I don't want to be the one to tell you   
It's not you she wants to see, it's me  
So give it up, turn her loose  
You knew you were never meant to be  
You're too blind to see  
You gotta let it be, she wants me, me  
She wants me, me

_[Fred:_  
Alright, I'm gonna break it down  
She's got you kind of mixed up and twisted  
You had a good shot and missed it  
Sorry bro, I guess you're getting too confused  
She told me I'm the one she runs to   
Whenever she wants some fun, dude.  
You better get your facts straight  
I'm telling you the truth  
You're too hung up about it  
And you don't really know what she needs  
Oh!

_[Chorus:_

_[George:_  
Hahaha. Yeah right

_[Fred:_  
Yo, she wants me...

_[George:_  
Heh, Whatever, yo  
She wants me...

_[Fred:_  
No way  
I'm gonna tell ya somethin, yo  
She wants me...

_[Chorus:_

I'm the one she told me so  
I don't want to be the one to tell you   
It's not you she wants to see, it's me  
So give it up, turn her loose  
You knew you were never meant to be  
You're too blind to see  
You gotta let it be, she wants me, me  
She wants me , me  
Give it up, she wants me, me  
Ooh yeah, she wants me, me  
She wants me ...

The boys finished their song and turned to face Great Hall. Jess was snogging Roger Davis in the shadows behind the door.

"I guess she doesn't want either of you." Angelina said coming up behind them. "Well you two made it... here you go Fred... George." She handed over 20 shining silver coins.

"BOO-YEAH!" Fred yelled, punching the air. George gave him a high-five.

"F izzle! we made it da whole day! We da bomb, yo!" The twins began to move their arms in the wild motions again.

"You won the bet, you can stop talking like that now." The girl said nervously. The twins just shrugged.

"Dis is the bomb-diggity though!"

"Yo a fool if ya dissin it!" The twins walked away using their perfected gangster walk.

"What the bloody hell is up with my brothers?" Ron asked running up to Angelina.

"I've created monsters! What the bloody hell have I done!" She turned and walked away in shock. Ron looked down and noticed that one of his brother's sickles had dropped. "BOO-YEAH!"


	4. Mambo 5

One, two, three, four, five  
everybody's on a broom so come on let's fly  
To the candy store around the corner,  
the boys say they want some acid pops  
but I really don't want 'em  
avoid it like I had last week  
I must stay deep ´cause talk is a cheap  
I like Severus, Flitwick, Binns, and Albus  
and as I continue you know they´re gettin´ sweeter  
so what can I do I really beg you my Lord  
to me flirtin´ it´s just like a sport  
anything fly it´s all good let me dump it  
please set in the trumpet

a little bit of Oliver in my life  
a little bit of Draco by my side  
a little bit of Ron is all I need  
a little bit of Dean is what I see  
a little bit of Seamus in the sun  
a little bit of Harry all night long  
a little bit of Cedric here I am  
a little bit of magic makes you my man

fly up and down and move it all around  
shake your head to the sound

dive down to the ground  
take one swoosh left and one swerve right  
one to the front and one to the side  
clap your hands once and clap your hands twice  
and if it looks like this then you scorin´ it right

a little bit of Oliver in my life  
a little bit of Draco by my side  
a little bit of Ron is all I need  
a little bit of Dean is what I see  
a little bit of Seamus in the sun  
a little bit of Harry all night long  
a little bit of Cedric here I am  
a little bit of you magic makes you my man 

I do all to make you fall in love with me  
You can´t run but we can fly you and me gonna touch the sky


	5. Beautiful GirlsBoys

"Draco!" Ginny screamed after her boyfriend. "Why are you so mad about this, it's not like you've never done it to any girls before!" The blonde turned and stared at his girlfriend.

"I've never cheated on a girl before. Never." He gave her a sad smile. "Don't you get how much you mean to me Ginny. You're not just another pretty face out there to me… you're so much more!" He tried desperately to explain.

"I'm sorry, Draco. But it's over. I think you're just using me." The red head looked down at the ground, not able to bear the disappointment in the Slytherin's eyes.

"I think you're the only girl who's ever looked at me for more then a second and thought something other then 'He must be good in bed'. You always know how to cheer me up, and you won't let me do what I don't want to, especially if I'm pressured to do it. I could go on, but those are the most important." Ginny thought for a while about what he has said. The sad look in his silver eyes told her that he wasn't lying. Ginny looked up at the boy she knew she couldn't stay mad at and smiled.

"Draco, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I was upset, and I don't really want to break up with you…" Ginny said, gazing hopefully into his eyes.

"I don't know if I could deal with that every time you get mad…" Draco gave his wand a flick and some music started to play.

(Draco)

You're way to beautiful, girl  
That's why it will never work  
You had me suicidal, suicidal  
When you said it's over  
Damn all these beautiful girls  
They only wanna do you dirt  
They'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When they say it's over

Ginny looked at her ex-boyfriend. She knew what he was feeling, but she wasn't going to give up that easily. When the next verse came on, she cut Draco off. 

(Ginny)

I remember when  
I was hanging with my friends  
That's when I caught your eye  
You thought that I was fly  
Right then you wished  
that I would be your baby  
You try to spit some game  
Asking me girl what ya name  
Saw that ice upon ya chain  
So I asked you the same  
Something told me  
that we'd have fun together 

(Draco)

Naw it started at the lake, You stayed chill at the dock  
Oh, when you took my heart, that's when we fell apart  
Cuz we both thought, that love lasted forever  
They say we're too young, to get ourselves sprung  
We didn't care, we made it very clear  
And they also said, that we couldn't last together   
See it's very define, you're one of a kind  
But you're always on my mind, thought you often feel declined  
Oh lord, my baby you're driving me crazy

(Ginny)

I'm way too cool for ya boy  
That's why it'll never work  
I'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When I say it's over  
Damn all these beautiful girls  
We're only gonna do ya dirt  
We'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When we say it's over

(Draco)

Now we are fussing and now we are fighting  
Please tell me why, I'm feeling slighted  
And I don't know, how to make it better  
You're doing other guys, you're telling me lies  
Oh I couldn't believe what I saw with my eyes  
I'm losing my mind, and I don't think it's clever

(Ginny)

Got ya knees weak  
I am looking for a man  
So I don't want no confusion  
I took ya to the floor  
Had ya begging me for more  
But that was my queue to go  
So I hit the door  
I left you hot  
With your mind is still running wild

I ain't easy to find  
I'm one of a kind  
Oh when I drink wine  
I think you're only mine  
Tonight is ours  
But tomorrows for another girl

(Draco)

You're way to beautiful, girl  
That's why it will never work  
You had me suicidal, suicidal  
When you say it's over  
Damn all these beautiful girls  
They only wanna do you dirt  
They'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When they say it's over

(Ginny)

I'm way too cool for ya boy  
That's why it'll never work  
I'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When I say it's over  
Damn all these beautiful girls  
We're only gonna do ya dirt  
We'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When I say it's over

(Draco)

You're way to beautiful, girl  
That's why it will never work  
You had me suicidal, suicidal  
When they say it's over

"I'd never cheat on you… I mean it." The Slytherin said honestly. Ginny ran into his arms.

"I've never had another guy sing to me before. Especially to get me back." She looked up into his sliver eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Draco replied as he lowered his head to kiss the girl he'd always wanted.

A/N: aww so sweet! This was my personal remix from Beautiful Girls by Sean Kingston and the Reply by JoJo. Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Hogwarts Never Ends

Seven years, you think for sure

That's all you've got to endure

All the total pricks, all the stuck up chicks

So superficial so immature

Then when we graduate

Ya take a look around and say 'hey wait!'

This is the same as where I just came from

I thought it was over, aw that's just great

The whole magic world is just as obsessed

With who's the best dressed

And who's having sex

Who's got the money, who gets the hunnies

Who's kind of cute, and who's just a mess

And you still didn't get the right house

So you don't have the right friends

Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends

Hogwarts never ends!

Check out the popular kids

You'll never guess what Draco just did

How did Bolstrude lose all that weight

And Katie had a baby so I guess Wood's straight

And the only thing that matters,

Is climbing up you house's ladder

Still care about your hair and the broom you ride

Doesn't matter if you're 15 or 35

Cho Change, she's the Yule Queen

Longbottom, captain of the chess team

Fred is a clown, Harry's the new seeker

Seen it all before, I want my money back!

The whole magic world is just as obsessed with

Who's the best dressed and who's having sex

Who's in the club, who on the drugs

Who's throwing up before they digest

And you still don't have the right house

So you don't have the right friends

And we still talk about the same stuff we did back then

Hogwarts never ends!

The hole magic world is just as obsessed with

Who's the best dressed and who's having sex

Who's got the money, who gets the honeys

Who's kind of cute, and who's just a mess

And I still don't have the right house

And I still have the same two friends

And I'm pretty much the same as was first year

Hogwarts never ends!

Hogwarts never ends!

Here we go again!

Hogwarts never ends!


	7. Teacher's Pet

A/N: Wow! This is a bit higher rated then the rest of the songs on here will be… so if you don't read K+ hinting M… don't read!!!! okay.. now the rest of you, onward! (p.s. boldsong lyrics!!)

"Anyone…" Snape said with his back turned to the Gryffindor side. "Miss Granger?" He said reluctantly.

"Boomslang skin, sir." The girl said proudly.

"Correct. Now for homework, two pages on the Polyjuice Potion." Hermione slowly packed her bag and was one of the last to leave.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked when it was just Hermione, Ron and himself left in the room.

"Go on, I'll meet you in the common room, I have to go somewhere." She said before shooing them off with her hands. Hermione watched as her friends worriedly left. The bushy-haired girl sighed and leaned against the wall with her potions book held tightly.

"**I wanna be teachers pet**." She said with a hint of a tune. "**I wanna be huddled and cuddled, as close to you as I can get**!" She said louder with a glance at the door. Hermione danced around the desks getting bolder with her voice.

"**Teacher's pride! I wanna be teacher's pride. I wanna be dated, graded the one most likely at your side! I wanna learn all that you can teach me! One class will do at the start. I'm sure with a little homework I'll graduate to your heart**!" The brunette laid her book down and sat on Snape's desk.

"**I wanna be teacher's pet. I wanna take home a diploma. And show ya that you love me too! So I can be teacher's pet long after school is through!" **Hermione stood up and began prancing atop the wooden block.

"**I wanna be teacher's pet, I gotta be teacher's pet!" **She then quickly jumped down and ran to the stairwell leading to the Professor's office, where he was now sitting.

"**I wanna learn all that you can teach me. Just class will do at the start, and I'm sure with a little homework…"** Hermione winked towards the closed door. "**…I'll ride my way to your heart!" **she carried out the last note, not knowing how loud she'd gotten. She was now attracting the attention of the man on the other side of the door. Hermione straddled the banister still singing seductively.

"**I wanna be teacher's pet, I gotta be teacher's pet!" **The sixth year slide down and sat backwards in the professor's chair.

"**I wanna be teacher's pet! I wanna take home a diploma and show ya that you loooove me toooooooo!" **Hermione spun around in the chair before standing up. She strode over to where her books were and picked them up. There was a poster of the professor behind his desk near the board. She leaned up against it. "**So I can be teacher's pet, long after school is through!" **Hermione was completely oblivious to the man that had been standing at the entrance of the class room since she slid down the stairs.

"Miss Granger." Hermione spun and stared wide eyed at the tall man striding down to her.

"I believe you and I need to… er… talk." Snape said, with an uncharacteristic glint in his eyes. Hermione slowly strode to him.

"About what Professor." She said, her voice full of lust.

"About a special project I need you to do… over human anatomy." The man gave his student a wink before placing his hand on the small of Hermione's back and leading her into his office. He closed the door behind them, pointing to a couch in the corner.

'_So much for meeting Ron and Harry.'_ she said with a smile as Snape walked over to her taking his billowing cape off.

A/N: I almost freaked myself out while writing this. Normally I would never ship a student and teacher together, but I heard this song and thought it was so funny! It's called Teacher's Pet by Christy Carlson Romano in case someone didn't know!


	8. Party like a Quidditch Star

[Fred & George  
Scoooooooore!   
Party like a Keep, party like a Keeper!  
Party like a Chase, party like a Chaser!  
Party like a Beat, party like a Beater!   
Party like a Seeker, tut-tut-tut-totally dude!

[Oliver   
Ha! Ha! Party like a Quidditch Star  
Do it with the red n the gold like a FireBolt,  
[Alisha

Me n my team man, on a tour wit Irish Team gettin da fans man,  
You know me, with a red scarf, and gold hat,  
[Katie

Gryffindors Quidditch Stars, ya we bought to change the game,  
Change the game? they know that we're stars,  
we're stars, we'll make a win from the throwin of our Quaffle!

[Fred & George  
Scoooore!  
Party like a Keep, party like a Keeper!  
Party like a Chase, party like a Chaser!  
Party like a Beat, party like a Beater!  
Party like a Seeker, tut-tut-tut-totally dude!

[Harry  
As soon we came on the feild my house knew da game was won  
Now we're in the finals, playin 'gainst the Slytherin's

I played a game with Victor Krum, Quidditch Star mentality,  
Im flyin o'er the crowd, just to see if they would cheer for me,  
[Oliver

Gryffindors wanna date me, they see me they jus might panic,  
my smile make em calm down quick, like the Atlantic,  
[Angelina

ya im with the Gryffindors, you know what we do,  
im flying screamin gonna beat ya, totally dude!

[Fred & George  
Scoooore!  
Party like a Keep, party like a Keeper!  
Party like a Chase, party like a Chaser!   
Party like a Beat, party like a Beater!  
Party like a Seeker, tut-tut-tut-totally dude!

Party like Quidditch Stars, totally dude!

A/N: Hahahah! This is Party Like a Rockstar by Shop Boyz… I was listening to this song and it kinda popped into my head!


	9. Lean On Me!

(abc) other 2 or 3 singing as backup, **bold** sung words

* * *

Fred and George walked up to their friends and slung their arms over their shoulders.

"So, how's it feel to be free?" One of them asked Cameron. The boy smiled at each of them, face shining from excitement and the light reflected off of the lake.

"It's great! And this time round I won't mess things up." Sirius grinned at the boy from across the field, having heard the conversation.

"I think you'll be just fine… even with Dumbledore still around, I'm here for you now!" Harry said cheerfully.

"Me too, but I can't speak for Draco." Ron said happily.

"Of course I'm here for you; all three of you, you bloody idiots!" The blonde smirked, throwing his arm over Harry's shoulders.

Sirius and Remus watched the scene unfold. They smirked at each other and swished their wands simultaneously. Music began to play all around the yard and a stage appeared beneath the four boys.

"Sirius!" Harry shouted. "Remus!" Draco laughed and immediately took center stage. Cameron hesitated only a second before following and standing beside the blonde. Sirius gave the signal for them to start.

"**Lean on me**" The two sang together. "**Lean on me**." they repeated as Harry and Ron joined in, the latter being dragged. Draco stepped back slightly to let Cameron sing the first chorus, this was, after all, his favorite song.

"**Don't you ever give up on your dreams, no matter how hard things around you seem, you gotta keep your head up what you do today, keep holding on cause help is on the way." **He stepped back and pulled Ron's arm to send him to the magical mic.

"**When out of the blue your buddies appear, then in an instant friends and your mission is clear, keep working together to make it all real, it's what you'd been hoping all along you'd feel. Well you can lean on me!**" The red head smiled, getting more into the song. All four boys stepped back up and followed Cameron's dance moves.

"**Lean** **on me when you're not strong and I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on, for it won't be long till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on!**" Harry and Ron threw their arms over each others backs, while Draco and Cameron turned slightly and leaned towards each other.

"**You can lean on me to help you stand you know I'll be right there, it's part of the plan, together today we'll get it done, at the end of the story the victory is won!"** Harry and Ron stepped back while Draco sang, switching from leaning on Cameron to punching the air at the end.

"**No matter how simple this might sound, helping someone else is where love is found, just reach out your hand to show you care, the greatest gift is the one you share." **Harry let out a small laugh. "**Well you can lean on me!" **

"**Lean** **on me when you're not strong and I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on, for it won't be long till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on!**" Draco threw his arm over Ron while the he put his own over Draco's. Cameron stood on Ron's end and leaned against him and Harry did the same on Draco's. Cameron's strong voice rang out once again.

"**Just call on your brother, when you need a hand**." He stuck out his hand towards Ron, who grabbed it tightly.

"**We all need somebody to lean on**." Ron chimed in, his softer voice complementing the other's as they leaned together.

"**I** **might just have a problem that you'd understand**." Draco sang, closing his eyes briefly. Harry turned towards his friend and grasped the blonde's shoulders.

"**We all need somebody to lean on**."

"**Just call on me (just call)**" Cameron sang.

"**Just call on me (you know you can call**)" Draco sand next.

"**Just call on me (just call)**" Harry repeated.

"**Just call on me!" **Ron burst threw his three friends, spreading his arms wide.

"**Ooh, ooh, lean on me!" **The Gryffindors belted out.

"**Ooh, ooh, lean on me**!" Draco and Cameron sang right after.

"**Lean** **on me (lean on me) when you're not strong (not so strong**)." Draco threw his arm over Ron.

"**And I'll be your friend (your friend) I'll help you carry on (carry on)**." Ron followed suit, putting his arm around Harry.

"**For** **it won't be long (it won't be long) 'till I'm gonna need (gonna need)**." Harry placed his arm over Cameron's shoulders.

"**Somebody to lean on!**" The boy sang out as loud as he could.

"**Just call me (just call)**"

"**Just call me (you know you can call**."

"**Just call me (just call on me)**" Ron, Draco, and Harry sang as before.

"**Just call on us**!" All three of them finished.

The crowd erupted into a storm of applause. Many chants of 'encore' rang out, but the boys politely declined. Their voices were tired, and they didn't believe they could stop smiling long enough to sing a whole song.

Ginny, Hermione, Pansy, and Blaise ran up to embrace their already hugging friends. As the group of eight stood there, two red heads crept up next to the stage. Using the spell Sirius had taught them, the twins tipped the platform, causing all the teens to fall splashing into the lake behind them.

Instead of being angry, they began to splash each other. Draco, Cameron, Harry, and Ron thought back to the first time they'd done this. As other students splashed into the water around them, joining in on the fight, the four best friends shared a smile; meaning only one thing.

Life was finally good.

* * *

a/n: i hope you liked this! If you don't know who Cameron is (i bet no one does!) then either don't worry about it or go to Lil Prongs Chicky (she's on my favorite authors) and read her Past Brought Present... that's where he's from!! This is lean on me... my favorite version is by Mitchell Musso!!! 


End file.
